


【Thesewt】四次听证会纽特躲开了忒修斯的拥抱，一次他没有

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 如题。巴黎之夜某种意义上可以看做这一篇的续。





	【Thesewt】四次听证会纽特躲开了忒修斯的拥抱，一次他没有

　　1927年2月17日。  
　　“很抱歉，小斯卡曼德先生，您的出境申请听证会取消了。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　穿着孔雀蓝大衣的瘦削青年微微瞪大了眼睛，隔着前额垂落的刘海飞快地抬头看了她一眼，只是稍一碰触就又转开了目光。  
　　梅林在上，他的模样看起来纯良又无辜，一点也不像传说中经常上通缉令的“危险分子”。  
　　年轻的前台姑娘劳拉心一软，悄悄比划了一个地下二层的手势。  
　　噢，魔法部第一部门法律执行司，傲罗指挥部。  
　　纽特沉默地点了点头表示感谢，然后劳拉小姐就看着年轻的神奇动物学家转身往地上出口走，犹豫了片刻又拐回来往地下电梯去，如此循环往复了三次，才终于消失在魔法部老旧的电梯中。  
　　“二层。”纽特站在电梯里，不情不愿地吐出楼层号，表情活像要去上刀山下火海。  
　　真是复杂的兄弟关系。  
　　劳拉小姐在吱嘎吱嘎的电梯声中摇了摇头。

　　“为什么取消我的听证会？”  
　　十分钟后，纽特站在了他的博格特——一张办公桌前，当然，比起博格特更让他想拔腿就跑的是那个坐在桌后埋头看文件的英俊男人。  
　　“这句话似乎应该我来问你。”忒修斯放下羽毛笔，背靠在扶手椅上，皱眉看向自己的弟弟。  
　　动物学家脖子上围着一条赫奇帕奇的围巾，左手还拎着那只陈旧的手提箱，一副随时可以出发远行的模样，看起来与装饰严肃简约的首席傲罗办公室格格不入。  
　　“非法携带违禁动物入境、无魔杖许可证、对麻瓜使用咒语且不主动消除记忆。”  
　　忒修斯将手里的卷宗丢上大理石桌面，羊皮纸发出刺耳的声音。  
　　“你认为自己还能拿到出境许可？”  
　　灰蓝色的眼睛平静地看着他发问，纽特低头盯着自己棕色的鞋尖，想说他不是故意的，想说至少他帮忙抓住了格林德沃，但是——  
　　“但是这些并不重要。”忒修斯站起身走到他面前。  
　　他的哥哥身形更高一些，随意的站姿依旧挺拔如峰，带来一种无形的压迫感，纽特不由自主将头更低了一些。  
　　“重要的是你差点被格林德沃判了死刑。”  
　　忒修斯微微倾身，坚持用目光对上弟弟那双琥珀色的绿眼睛，在听到他的话时猛然抬头又像林间幼鹿一样慌乱地试图躲开的绿眼睛。  
　　“纽特，除了卷宗上写的，还有没有别的伤害？”  
　　胸口和脊背上格林德沃用魔法鞭笞留下的伤痕原本已经愈合地差不多了，却在这一刻忽然尖锐得疼了起来。  
　　纽特打了个绊，下意识否认：“没、没有，而且那个死刑我也逃出来了。”  
　　孔雀蓝大衣的青年用没有提着箱子的手对着自己比划了一下，似乎想要示意一切正常，但他的哥哥又露出了那种表情，让他一看就知道自己的话没有一丝一毫的说服力——首席傲罗根本就不相信，但还是勉强选择接受的表情。  
　　纽特在忒修斯伸手把他拉进怀里的前一秒落荒而逃，再也顾不上自己无疾而终的第一次听证会。  
　　因为他确信，那个差点就要发生的拥抱会让他的心比格林德沃留下的伤口更疼。

 

　　1926年3月11日。  
　　“那么，小斯卡曼德先生，根据你对上次纽约事件的申诉，关于你的出境申请是否批准，委员会代表意见如下：魔法交通司同意，国际魔法合作司弃权，神奇动物管控司、魔法事故灾害司反对，现在让我们听一下傲罗指挥部的意见？”  
　　书记员礼貌地转向在场职位最高的人。  
　　所有的目光集中到中间高大英俊的男人身上，包括坐在审讯椅上的纽特。  
　　两张相似的面孔隔着不远不近的距离，眼神交碰，纽特没有低头，强迫自己迎了上去。  
　　忒修斯停了一瞬，仍旧盯着纽特，缓慢开口：“不予通过。”  
　　首席傲罗的声音沉稳、有力，回荡在听证室中，像施了魔法一样不容质疑。  
　　结局已定。  
　　在场的其他人识趣地打了个圆场陆续走出门，把时间和空间留着这对一向关系复杂的兄弟。

　　纽特没有走，只是安静地坐着，魔法模拟的阳光从窗户投射进来，在地上拉出长长的影子。  
　　忒修斯想起很多年前，纽特被霍格沃茨开除的那天，苍白瘦削的少年也是这样，面对所有的指控一语不发，直到所有人走后才在匆匆赶来的哥哥面前无声的掉下泪来。  
　　他叹了口气走上前，张开手臂，就像那个时候一样想给予一点安慰。  
　　“纽特。”  
　　但已经长大成人的弟弟站起身，向后退了一步，他再也不是那个可以随意抱在怀里，会对自己的哥哥流露出委屈的小男孩。  
　　“我会继续申请的。”纽特轻声说，他的神情固执又坚定，跟当初决定从魔法部辞职时一模一样，那时候也没有人相信默默无闻的小斯卡曼德真的铁了心放弃一份平静安逸的工作，就为了人人避之不及的所谓神奇动物。  
　　忒修斯放下手，居高临下凝视着纽特发顶翘起来的一丛不驯的卷发，淡淡说：“而我会继续反对。纽特，你不能这样不负责任，永远沉浸在自己的世界里——”  
　　“而你不能这样掌控我的生活。”纽特脸色涨红，仿佛受了极大的羞辱，竭力平静地学着对方的语气反击。  
　　“如果你管回家吃饭也叫‘掌控’的话，毕竟连圣诞节和生日你都只在家里待了一天。”  
　　忒修斯不知不觉提高了音量，想起卷宗里跟纽特站在一起的女傲罗，觉得自己的声音似乎变得有些尖刻。  
　　他甚至没有陈述早已反复考虑过多次的理由，譬如时局动荡每个人都要选择立场，譬如格林德沃频频活动此时出境十分危险。  
　　他问了另一个也许早就想问的问题。  
　　“书都已经出版了，你到底还想去哪？美国？”  
　　“这与你无关。”纽特干巴巴地回答。  
　　也许是申请再次被当面打回的挫败和恼火，也许是门外不远处正向这边款款走开的少年挚友的身影，让温柔善良的小赫奇帕奇罕有的带了点刺，冷不丁扎了一下他的兄长。  
　　“忒修斯，比起阻止亲弟弟出境，你似乎应该更多的把精力放在筹备订婚典礼上。”

 

　　1927年3月25日。  
　　忒修斯想过很多次纽特在第三次听证会上会怎样继续针锋相对，但是事情真正的结果总是出人意料，就像纽特这个人本身一样。  
　　他缺席了。

　　上午九点，关于纽特·斯卡曼德出境申请的第三次听证会召开。  
　　但那个孔雀蓝大衣的年轻人迟迟没有出现。  
　　九点半，一只折耳猫头鹰匆匆忙忙从窗户撞了进来，丢下一张草草写就的羊皮纸。  
　　“非常抱歉，我因故无法及时赶到，可否请求听证会推迟？您真诚的，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
　　书记员迟疑地看向忒修斯，权衡着这位位高权重的首席傲罗的心情。  
　　“按规定办。”忒修斯唇线紧抿，半晌吐出一句简短的吩咐。  
　　书记员默默在记录里填上了拒绝出境申请的结果，忒修斯盯着羽毛笔写下的那几个字，想到上次见到纽特的模样，没来由感到一阵烦躁，抓起那张字条离开了会议室。

　　他并不经常来纽特在伦敦的公寓。  
　　那是一处简朴的住所，地方不大，布置很像他弟弟的风格，有些不为人知的怪异，但又很温暖。  
　　忒修斯沿着曲曲折折的楼梯走下去。签售会上纽特新招的女助手似乎不在，远远能听到巨大的水浪拍击声传来，那声音有些不同寻常，傲罗敏锐地加快了下楼的脚步。  
　　在看到地下室的那一刻，忒修斯觉得心脏仿佛被什么狠狠揪住了，几乎喘不过气来。  
　　纽特半浮半沉地飘在水面上，一头体型巨大浑身披着绿色水草的水怪狠狠地咬住了他左手虎口，纽特的表情看起来很痛苦，却没有挣扎，只是用另一只手不断抚摸着马形水怪的背，似乎在涂抹着什么，与此同时，殷红血色在碧蓝的水中慢慢蔓延开来。  
　　“纽特！”  
　　忒修斯瞬间抽出了魔杖，红色的光芒流星火石一般直射而出。  
　　“别——”  
　　纽特不知从哪生出的力气，手臂搂着马形水怪身体猛的扑了上去挡在了前面，忒修斯大惊之下只来得及微微偏开魔杖，咒语最后擦着纽特的侧肩划过去，亚麻衬衫顿时被强大的咒语力量割破裂开，水中飘荡的血色变得更浓重了。  
　　纽特急促喘息着，不断轻拍马形水怪的脑袋，口中发出低沉的声音，像是安抚也像是警告。怪兽终于松开了巨口，转而叼着纽特的衣领将他往岸边推，绿色的脑袋在动物学家的身上蹭了蹭，仿佛有些愧疚。  
　　“好了，奥利弗先生，下次再这样可就要饿肚子了。”  
　　纽特在他脑门用力敲了一记，马形水撒娇般咕噜了一声，摆摆尾激起大片的水扑向忒修斯，转身潜回了水中。  
　　首席傲罗随意挥了挥魔杖，那迎头而来的水就化为细流倒落回池中，忒修斯无意与一只动物计较，皱眉看向坐在池边的纽特。  
　　他的弟弟浑身都湿透了，单薄的肩骨上浮凸起一道清晰可见的深刻红痕，左手的咬伤还在流血，他低着头，正用完好的那只手摸索自己放在地上的魔杖。  
　　忒修斯抬起手，温和的白光笼罩了纽特，肩膀和手上的伤口缓缓愈合，随即烘干咒将衣服里的水分全部蒸发出去，纽特捏着自己的魔杖，低声说了句谢谢。  
　　现在他的“罪行”又多了一条在私人住宅中非法饲养4X级神奇动物，下次听证会忒修斯可以继续光明正大地反对了。  
　　纽特小心翼翼地看向忒修斯，解释似的补充：“奥利弗生病了不肯上药，心情不好，这不完全是他的错。”  
　　忒修斯没有说话。  
　　纽特讪讪地垂下头，只好去端详手里攥着的魔药瓶，翻来覆去地研究：“巴波块茎的脓水能治愈皮肤丘疹，但是有点刺激性，难怪奥利弗不喜欢，下次或许得再加点月长石粉。”  
　　他没有再看忒修斯，哥哥刚刚进来那一刻惶急的神色却仿佛刻在眼前，挥之不去。他从来没见过一贯沉稳冷静气定神闲的忒修斯这样。  
　　一股酸涩的、不合时宜的庆幸涌上心头，无论怎样忒修斯都还是关心他的，那种让他无法面对每每想要逃开，却又总是舍不得的关切和……爱意。  
　　——哪怕仅仅是作为兄长的责任而已。  
　　纽特为自己的想法感到无言的羞愧，他站起身走到工作台前，一边走一边狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
　　肩膀上忽然感觉到熟悉的暖意，一件还带着体温的驼色大衣搭在了身上，忒修斯的手停留在他的颈侧，没有动。  
　　纽特僵硬地站在原地，余光可以看到忒修斯侧脸的轮廓，只穿着西装三件套却显得更加英俊，像是打算说什么，或者做什么。  
　　纽特心跳如鼓，他慌乱地侧过身，低头在堆满了瓶瓶罐罐的桌台上翻找装月长石粉的小盒子，明明熟悉至极的工作台此时却变得无比凌乱，无论如何都找不到以前就在手边的东西。  
　　忒修斯的手在空中顿了顿，转变方向从桌面上数以百计的瓶子里挑出了一个。  
　　“试试流液草。也许效果更好。”  
　　纽特看着递到面前的紫色瓶子时就明白过来，但他的目光停留在忒修斯生着薄茧的指尖上，听到自己的声音问：“为什么？”  
　　“满月时采摘的流液草，能够中和药剂的刺激性，使人情绪平定，比月长石粉更柔和一些。”  
　　忒修斯轻缓地说，仿佛怕吓走了探头的小动物：“小时候你生病不肯吃药，我们去田野里一起摘过，还记得吗？”  
　　纽特张了张嘴又合上了，最后他接过瓶子，像在签售会上面对莉塔讲起霍格沃茨往事时一样微微笑了起来，安静地说：“我不记得了。”

 

　　1927年4月5日。  
　　“你打算什么时候告诉他？”深皮肤的漂亮姑娘叹了口气，看向阴影里靠墙站着的男人。  
　　长久的沉默之后，一道低哑艰涩的声音终于响起。  
　　“我不能。”  
　　毕竟，深渊底下有一个人就够了。忒修斯无声地扯了扯嘴角，起身走了出去。  
　　“谢谢你，莉塔。”

　　首席傲罗忙于公务，无暇参加纽特·斯卡曼德的第四次出境听证会。  
　　这并不令人意外，只是一个普通的出境申请，本也不用忒修斯亲自参加，也许他终于受够他特立独行的弟弟了。  
　　纽特坐在审讯椅上，抿着唇没有说话。  
　　莉塔带来了傲罗指挥部的意见，人人都以为会继续反对的审批单上却清清楚楚地签下了“同意”。  
　　熟悉的字母书写方式让纽特有些发怔，紧接着听到一个个原本反对的部门开始改口。  
　　他的出境申请通过了。  
　　纽特疲倦地看着台上的人，权力总是这样，能够轻易左右一切，或许这也是他与这里格格不入而忒修斯却能如鱼得水的原因。  
　　——然而很快他会发现自己此刻的想法将以另一种方式呈现在眼前。  
　　就在那张出境申请将要填写完成，只差盖章的时候，会议室的门突然开了。  
　　“等一等。”  
　　一个瘦小的男人远远挥动魔杖让那枚印章飘回印油盒子里，转头看向纽特。  
　　“小斯卡曼德先生，关于你的出境申请，特拉弗斯司长还有一些问题要问。”

　　纽特从法律执行司出来的时候，一眼看到站在门口的男人，似乎已经等了很久。  
　　忒修斯上下扫了他一眼仿佛在确认什么，然后转身离开，纽特沉默着跟了上去，保持略落后一步的距离往回走。  
　　“你早就知道了。”他终于忍不住做了先开口的那个。  
　　忒修斯没有否认。  
　　“但我之前不是因为他反对的。”  
　　首席傲罗谈起上司的口气并没有太多恭敬，也没有解释为什么自己反对或者改变主意同意。  
　　纽特也没有问。  
　　忒修斯忽然回身，伸手摘掉弟弟头发上一块细小的碎瓷片：“你干了什么？”  
　　纽特因为哥哥的动作下意识缩了一下肩膀，看到他掌心的碎瓷片后眨了眨眼：“我什么也没做，只是在他说动物只是工具的时候皮克特不小心砸了他的杯子。”  
　　他的表情看起来是恰到好处的忐忑，忒修斯却分明看得出无所畏惧，毫不意外地露出无奈又了然的笑容：“这还真像你。”  
　　他们没有再说话，直到忒修斯将他送到电梯口的时候，纽特忽然开口：“我不会帮他去抓默然者的。”  
　　“我知道。”忒修斯深深凝视着那双绿眼睛，仿佛是一种许诺。  
　　“我会想办法的，别担心。”  
　　老旧的电梯吱嘎吱嘎地升起，纽特心中因为忒修斯最后那句话同时升起莫名酸胀的情绪，他忍了又忍，终于在那个分别的拥抱即将发生的时候匆匆转身，逃也似的进了电梯，消失在魔法部中。

 

　　1927年4月19日。  
　　“加入魔法部，特派到你哥哥的部门，这是委员会解除你出境禁止令的唯一条件，小斯卡曼德先生。”  
　　这就是他的办法。  
　　纽特抬头对上那双满怀期待的灰蓝色眸子，轻轻摇了摇头。  
　　他知道忒修斯或许在背后做了很多工作才换来到这个条件，那些令他感到厌倦的权力博弈对忒修斯来说这一刻只是用来为他争取出境许可。但他永远无法加入“魔法部大家庭”，永远无法像忒修斯那样做一个人人称羡的傲罗。  
　　——尽管他永远不会将拒绝的真正原因说出来。  
　　在那个臭名昭著的赏金猎人格里姆森走进来的时候，纽特仿佛终于无法忍受一般，猛地推开椅子，大步走出了会议室，不顾圆桌上冷漠又得意的宣判：“出境申请驳回！”  
　　身后传来匆匆的脚步声，熟悉的呼唤，熟悉的说教，和永远张开的怀抱。  
　　纽特忽然不想躲了。  
　　他放任自己被兄长有力的手臂环抱住，因为身高不得不微微踮脚，这样使得他们的距离几乎缩短至不存在，侧脸几乎碰到他的脸颊，那一小块相贴的皮肤渐渐变得滚烫起来。  
　　忒修斯似乎有短暂的意外，但很快收紧了手臂，像任何一个普通的、关心弟弟的兄长那样，完完全全将纽特拥抱进怀里。  
　　“他们在监视你。”轻柔的耳语带着担忧钻入耳中，纽特身体微不可察地颤抖了一下，但依然没有推开他。  
　　忒修斯感觉到蓬松的金棕色发丝擦过自己的鼻尖，最后用力抱了抱怀里瘦削的身躯，也许只有这种时候纽特才不会躲开他。  
　　他松开手，看着弟弟的背影消失在魔法部的长廊中，清瘦、单薄、微微有些驼背，却执拗又坚韧，像展翅高飞的鸟，再也不会回巢。

 

　　从小到大，纽特得到过无数来自抱抱怪哥哥的拥抱，在那朵隐秘的、不容于世的花在心口生根发芽之后，他也躲开过无数忒修斯的拥抱。那一刻，他只是不想再一次躲开哪怕仅仅是作为兄长的忒修斯，却不知道很快他会生平第一次主动拥抱他的哥哥，甚至甘愿给出更多。  
　　三百英里之外，巴黎在汹涌暗流中静静等待着。

　　


End file.
